Pain in E Minor
by Naruke
Summary: Sometimes she really couldn't tell if the stoic boy thought of her as more than a toy. Saku? [oneshot]


**Disclaimer**:…No. I don't own Naruto, but I do (sort of) own Akuryu. 

**-Pain in E Minor-**

He thought her weak. He had never told her this, but she knew he thought so.

For instance. The first time they'd had sex. They were just fooling around; they hadn't meant for it to happen. At least, she hadn't. She had jokingly told him to pull down his pants, and, him being the serious creature that he was, had promptly obliged. That was all it took.

Soon she was lying beneath him, panting heavily. He looked at her solemnly, his manhood poised at her entrance. She grinned coyly up at him and licked her lips. He gave a smirk in reply and pushed in.

She hissed in pain, squeezing her eyes shut and digging her nails into his arms. She began to cry, and he sighed. He put his head on her shoulder and began to pull out.

"No," she croaked. "I'm fine." He lifted his head and looked at her. "You sure?" She nodded. He looked skeptical of her, but thrust into her again. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe deeply. It hurt so bad! He kissed her hard, and she felt better.

When it was all over, she felt weak. Weak because she had cried. It hadn't hurt that bad, had it?

Yes, it had. After he left that first time, she didn't see him again for a month. The next time she saw him, it was at a party.

They had a few drinks together. Then he dragged her to a bedroom. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her near blind. His familiar hands were everywhere: on her back, on her stomach, on her breasts. He grinded against her, and she moaned at the feeling. His mouth left hers and began to move downwards. She moaned again. He was working on her breasts when the door burst open. It was Ino and Shikamaru.

"Forehead? What are you doing here?" Ino was drunk; she could tell. Shikamaru, however, was a different story. He held his liquor well.

The two against the wall separated, obviously embarrassed to be caught in such a position. Shikamaru raised one pencil-thin brow. "Oh, don't mind us. Carry on, carry on." He turned to leave, blowing a kiss to her. This earned him a pinch on the ass from the blonde beside him. He growled playfully and dragged her to the room next door. He was definitely drunk.

He walked to the door and shut it. "Now, where were we?" he asked. Sakura smirked and sat on the bed. He swaggered to her and pushed her onto her back.

This time, when he pushed into her, it didn't hurt as much. Her orgasm seemed to come too soon, and he lay on top of her, struggling to regain his breath. She brushed his hair with her fingers and sighed. Life was good right now. She slid her hands down from his hair to his back, tracing butterfly touches across his flesh. He made a strange purring noise and grew hard again inside of her. She felt him grin against her neck and she smiled ruefully.

His sex was way better than great, but sometimes she really couldn't tell if the stoic boy though of her as more than a toy.

---  
He would come around every so often to sex her up. She would come home from her job at the academy, and he would be on a window sill, watching, waiting.

He would patiently wait while she put her things down. Sometimes she would go to the bedroom for her "check up." Other times, she would take a shower. She liked getting layed in the shower.

He would do her from behind, would touch her provocatively until she came. Then he would flip her around and give her a blow job. That was her favorite part. Her knees would turn weak, and she would tug on his hair with each stab of pleasure.

She had never known true pleasure until he discovered the secret of humming. It sounded utterly ridiculous at first, but then she felt it. He was giving her the usual blow job when he began to hum. The vibrations ricotched throughout her body, and the pleasure was so intense she thought she was going to pass out.

When her orgasm came, she couldn't take anymore. She fell to her knees, his face still pressed up against her. He smirked up at her, and she stared, dumbfounded, back. "Where'd you learn that?" she breathed. His smirk grew to a cocky grin. "A book." She leaned back on the side of the shower stall. "I gotta see that book…" she murmured.

---  
When Sakura woke up the next morning, he was lying on the bed beside her, an arm curled protectively around her. She giggled and kissed him on the nose. He cracked one eye open, his face wrinkling in displeasure. She rolled her eyes and kissed him on the lips in apology. He responded hungrily. When they broke apart, he smirked in triumph. "Now that's more like it!"

He picked her up and placed him on his waist. "You're still hungry?" Sakura asked incredulously. He tugged at her flimsy nightgown in reply. She leaned down and rested her forehead on his. "Not now, baby. I have to go to work today!" He pouted, and she quickly kissed him on the lips. "Tonight you'll have a feast, I promise."

He sighed and she rolled off him. She went to the bathroom and prepared for a shower. She reached to get her shampoo, but something pulled at her hand. She let her hand fall to her crotch and touched herself.

Her hand seemed to move of its own accord; her fingers prodded her passageway. She stared in muted pleasure at her hands as they pounded into her.

They thrusted faster, harder, and soon she had come. As she stepped out of the shower, she wondered once again what her lover thought of her besides a good lay.

---  
"I'm what?" She was at her yearly check up with the doctor, and Tsunade and just casually thrown out the remark, "Congrats, Sakura! You're pregnant!" This news scared the royal crap out of her.

Sure, she'd had sex once or twice-okay, more like fifty or sixty times-but she couldn't be pregnant! They'd never done it when she was on her period, but then again, there was that one time they'd had sex the day before she started, so maybe…"Are you sure?"

Tsunade looked at her imperiously. "I'm the best medical-nin in the world. Do you think I'm wrong?"

Sakura shook her head meekly. "Gomen nasai, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade winked. "Better go tell Mr. Rock Man now, shouldn't you?" Sakura nodded, butterflies dancing in her stomach.

---  
"Honto?"

Sakura nodded. He had taken the news rather well, and she was extremely thankful for that.

"When's it due?"

"September."

"Aa."

Sakura fidgeted. Though he had said nothing, his unspoken question still hung in the air: So, no more sex?

They sat in uneasy silence for several minutes. He sighed suddenly, running his fingers through his hair. He walked to her chair and picked her up. She struggled until she realized he was just setting her in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in her neck. Sakura smiled softly, resting her hands on his. It was one of those rare moments when he dropped his stony façade and showed true tenderness.

He sighed, his breath ruffling the little hairs on her neck. "What are we gonna do, Sakura? What are we gonna do…"

---  
"Oh, don't worry, Sakura! Being pregnant isn't that bad!"

_Easy for you to say, Ino!_ she thought. _You're actually MARRIED to the guy who gave you the kid!_ Yamanaka Ino, now Nara Ino, had already had one child and was pregnant with another.

Sakura sighed but said nothing. Her belly had already begun to swell, and her lower back ached constantly.

She opened her mouth to inquire about baby food, but her voice was overcome by an aggravated baby squall. "Ino! Help!" Shikamaru's exhausted plea drifted out of the house. Said wife rolled her eyes. "Wait here, Sakura. I must investigate!"

Sakura grinned. Ino and Shikamaru were the ideal couple: They took turns watching the baby, they didn't fight all that much, and rarely did you ever see them making googly eyes at anyone but each other. She wondered daily what her family life would be like. Would her feel up other girls? Would he take care of the baby? Would he fight with her, or would her love her?

Ino came back to the porch. "Diaper mishap." She explained.

"Ah." Ooh, ooh! A question! "So…how do you change a diaper?"

---  
The time had come.

The baby had decided it was going to be born, and it was going to cause quite a ruckus while doing so.

She was reading a book, he was sleeping, and the baby was coming out. She screeched when she realized what was happening. Her screech, of course, woke her lover, who panicked. A ruthless ninja, who was always calm and collected in battle, panicked as his child was being born. "INO!" she screamed at him (among other incoherent things). "GET! INO!" Wild-eyed, he sped away to do her bidding.

And so that was how she had come to be here in her bed, straining and pushing and trying to breathe, Ino and Tsunade doing their best to aid her and ease her pain. Meanwhile, her lover and Shikamaru were cloud-watching. "To get him out of the way." Shikamaru had said as they left.

She bit down hard on the rag in her mouth as another contraction hit. "Breathe, Sakura, breathe!" Ino coached. She tried and she tried, but the pain was making it almost impossible. Tsunade grunted something at Ino, and the girl squeezed Sakura's hand. "One more push, Sakura! One more push!" Sakura nodded feebly before pushing with all her strength.

A baby's wail rewarded her. Tsunade's head appeared, smiling happily. "It's a boy!" Ino squealed and threw her arms around Sakura's neck. Sakura smiled tiredly. "Congratulations, Sakura-chan!"

Tsunade presented Sakura her newborn. "We'll leave now!" she whispered. She had to quite literally drag Ino out of the room.

Sakura settled back in her bad, holding her child close. He had stopped wailing the second he saw her and was now fast asleep. She smiled and closed her eyes as well.

---  
"Akuryu! Get back here!"

Sakura sighed. That boy was more trouble than he was worth. No more playing with that crazy Uzumaki!

Akuryu had taken to pulling pranks with his faux-uncle's kid, Kerichi. No matter how much she begged, implored, demanded, or ordered, Akuryu would still pull pranks.

"Akuryu!"

She sighed again. The boy was a hell of a lot different from his father. While his father was quiet and reserved, Akuryu was abhorably loud and obnoxious. His father was a ninja; he was a prankster. There were only three things that were the same about the two.

One: intellect. His father's IQ was very high (not higher than Shikamaru's, of course) and Akuryu had an IQ of 164 at age seven.

Two: they liked the same girl. Akuryu only liked one girl-his mom. His father only liked one girl-his wife.

Three: hair color. They both had dusty, red-brown hair.

_Life father, like son, _she thought.

Sakura took a deep breath before belting out her ultimatum: "AKURYU! C'MERE OR ELSE I'LL TELL YOUR FATHER!"

Her son skidded to a halt, cringing as he turned around. "Coming, Mother Whom I Love So Much!"

Sakura smirked inwardly. That threat always worked.

Akuryu was slowly plodding back toward his mother when two strong, familiar arms made their presence known.

"Tell me what?"

Sakura pushed back against him suggestively. Smirking, she replied, "You and me are going to havea night all to ourselves."

Her husband growled and pushed back. "When was the last time we had the night to ourselves?" Sakura laughed.

"You think you're so funny, don't you, Gaara-kun?"


End file.
